


I dont know if I'm honest

by That_one_taka_kinnie



Category: danganrompa
Genre: Almost smut. I no write smut good, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_taka_kinnie/pseuds/That_one_taka_kinnie
Summary: Kaz and leon kinda fuk
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 31





	I dont know if I'm honest

Kazuichi sat alone in his room on his floor. He was tinkering with a machine while humming to the loud music that rang through his headphones. He was focused. His tongue stuck out passed his lips slightly in concentration as his fingers ran across the machine in his hands. 

He was so focused on his work that he didnt notice the knocking on his door. Or his door opening slowly and someone walking in. The person walked in and placed their hand on kazuichis shoulder. 

Kazuichi let out a startled noise and dropped the machine he was working on and hit the person in the process of his flailing. He knocked his headphones off his head and pushed himself back against his wall. He looked at the person who was now on there butt and rubbing their nose in pain. 

Kazuichi let out a panicked whine and covered his racing heart with his hand. The person was his boyfriend. The one and only leon kawata. "Leon! You scared the shit out'a me!" He cursed.

Leon only groaned and looked at the other "sorry!" He grumbled out and moved his hand from his now red nose. He sighed and moved to crawl to the other. He pecked kazuichis lips once before giving him a cheeky smile "it's just that you weren't answering and I did knock and call out your name multiple times" he purred and smiled more as kazuichis cheeks pinkened.

Kazuichi let out a huff and rolled his eyes "yeah yeah. Whatever" he grumbled and shifted to stand up. He stretched and looked up at leon as the other stood up. Leon placed his hands on kazuichis hips and pressed a kiss to his nose. 

Kazuichi couldnt help but smile and wrap his arms around Leon's neck. He leaned back against the wall behind him as they kissed. Leon's hands ran up and down kazuichis sides. 

Kazuichi pulledback before things escalated any further than Leon's hands on his ass,and his leg between leons thighs. 

Leon kissed along kazuichis jaw and down his neck. His fingers slipped under the waistband of kazuichis pants as he pulled at the stretchy fabric of the jeans 

Kazuichi pushed Leon's head back from his neck "no no. Not now. I have things to do."

Leon let out a whine and tried to get his lips back onto kazuichis neck. So he could mark it up some more. 

"Leon I have things to do." He sighed out before giving up and letting his boyfriend do as he pleased. He pulled out his phone and began to read an article.

He felt Leon's hands wander to his thighs as he nipped and bit at kazuichis throat. A small noise escaped him as he dropped his phone to pull the other closer.

Leon looped his hands under kazuichis thighs and picked him up. He walked to the others bed and laid his boyfriend down on the bed and climbed into of him. 

He began to run his hands through Leon's hair happily, they didnt leave his room. Not for a few hours at least

THE END


End file.
